Is It Worth It All
by TateLangdonsgun
Summary: Chad and Patrick are Violet's Foster patents. They later decide they want to add another member to the family, Tate. Tate and Violet grow up together and develope strong emotions towards each other, but both are afraid to show it, since they are considered brother and sisters.
1. Chapter 1

The decision was made. Today will be the day Chad and Patrick walk out of this tall building with a beautiful daughter in their hands. They have filled out the paper work and the social worker came to their home last week to make sure everything was alright.

They walked in, hand in hand, inside the building. They had already decided who they were going to adopt. Her name was Violet, she was the beautifullest baby girl they have ever layed eyes on. Her parents tragically died in a car crash a few months after she was born. She had no one else to take care of her so they brought her to a foster home.

Chad and Patrick came out hours later with Violet in their hands. They had huge smiles plastered on their face. Today was the greatest day they've ever had.

**- One year Later...**

Chad and Patrick were having the best moments of their lives. Violet was an amazing little angel, even though she kept them up at night with her cries, she was still their little angel. They took pictures of her everywhere they went. She even said her first word, which was "dadda". A few months after that she took her first steps. They were so proud of her that day. They were a happy family.

**two years later...**

Violet was now three years old. She learned how to walk a year ago, and now she was unstoppable. She went to pre-school and didn't cry as much as the other kids. At home she would always hide away in small places where Chad and Patrick would never find her. She would stuff anything she saw around in her small mouth. She was a handfull, and yet she was still their amazing little angel.

**four years later...**

It was Violets 7nth birthday today. She was having fun playing around with the other kids out in the backyard. She didn't really have that much friends, but Chad had invited some children from the neighborhood to play. She was the happiest girl in the world, along with Chad and Patrick.

**two days later...**

It was 8:00 pm and Violet was in the living room coloring with her crayons, when the phone rang. Nobody came to get it, so instead she answered. "hello" she said.

"Uhm...is...Patrick home?" the other person on the line said, in a shaky voice.

"Yes, who is this?" she asked.

"Uhm...De-" the line went dead. She hung up and walked upstairs to look for Patrick. She knocked on his and Chads' bedroom door. "Come in, honey" they replied. She turned the knob and slowly walked in. She saw them both sitting down in bed watching tv. Chad resting his head on Patricks chest.

"Duffy, some weird guy was on the phone asking for you" Duffy is what she called Patrick since she was 4 years old. She walked over to the bed and as soon as she said that Chad snapped his head to look at Patrick.

Patrick was seeing Dereck, a guy he met online, behind Chads back. Dereck didn't mean anything to him, he loved Chad. He was just simply looking for a good time or at least that's what he always told himself. He had the most amazing family there could ever be, and he wasn't going to throw all that away for some guy he met online.

"Uhm...did he say a name, sugar plum?" He asked, trying to not sound as nervous as he was. He had to come up with an excuse and fast.

"No, duffy...he just hung up" she frowned. She loved giving Patrick good news, it made her smile. Patrick, was her favorite dad of them both. She loved Chad, but she felt closer with Patrick.

"Oh, it must have been the plumber I called yesterday...it's okay sugar plum" He said with a smile. She walked over to him and planted a huge kiss on his cheek. She walked over to Chads' side and gave him a hug, no kiss. She then quickly ran back downstairs to continue coloring.

**Violet POV**

I was coloring in the book me and Duffy were making together. It had drawings he made with me. I was just decorating a bit. He promised me that he'll work on it with me tomorrow when he gets out of work. I was trying to make a perfect line across the top of the page when I heard screaming.

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME PAT, YOU'RE SEEING SOMEONE BEHIND MY BACK, RIGHT?!...ANSWER ME! I got scared so I went to hide under a table. This has never happened before and it makes me sad seeing them yell like this.

"I'M NOT LYING TO YOU...I love you and I would never hurt you that way!" the yelling died down a little, but not completely because I could still hear them from where I was.

"Liar! you don't love me anymore! You have been distant towards me latley!" said Chad. It sounded like he was crying.

"I fucking love you Chad! Never in your life say I don't! We have a beautiful family and there's nothing in the world that could make me happier!" It stopped after that, I was glad it did or I would've broken down Into tears if I heard more. I hope they worked it out. I felt really tired so I headed up to my parents room so they would tuck me in bed. A few minutes later Duffy walked in my room.

"What happened, Duffy?" I asked and he gave me a warm smile. "Nothing sugar plum, everything's alright, now go to sleep."He said and walked over to me and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you, duffy" I said with a smile. "I love you too, sugar plum" He then walked out of my room and I immediately found myself dozing off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

{Next day}

**Violet** was sitting on the couch, nervously picking at her fingers. Chad and Patrick were standing in front of her.

"Honey, your dad and I talked yesterday and...I think we need..."Chad spoke, but Patrick interrupted.

"we think It might be best if...since your always so lonley, we thought bringing in another member to our family would be good for you".

A smile crept upon Violets face. "really?!" she said and jumped up on the couch trying to be at the same level as her parents.

"wait, you're not mad" Chad said with a puzzled look. They both turned to look at their daughter.

"why would I be mad?"

"We thought you'd be mad if we brought in another girl into the family...maybe even jealous."

"Wait, a girl?"

"Yes a girl, don't you want a sister to play around with?" Chad said sitting besides her. Violet slumped down to face Chad.

"No I don't want a sister!" she said crossing her hand by her chest.

"If you don't want a sister then what do you want?...a brother?" Patrick said, sitting down next to Violet.

Violet looked up at him with excitement.

"Yes! That way we can play with his dinosaurs!" she said getting up again. Both Chad and Patrick laughed at her silliness.

"Okay, a boy it is"

**1 month later...**

Today Violet was finally going to meet her "brother". She felt nervouse, and scared. What if he didn't like her? she thought.

Chad and Patrick went to go pick him up from the foster home and they left her with the old women that lived next door. She was in her bedroom when she saw Patricks car pull up in the driveway. She raced down stairs and hid behind the door frame, only peaking her head out a bit to see.

The door opened with a creak that echoed through out the empty house.

Violet was curious of how he looked. The only thing she knew was that he was a year older than her. She peaked her head out a bit more to get a better look at the young boy who was walking in, behind Patrick.

Violet stared at the boy. He had waves of blonde hair reaching his ears and strands of it covering part of his chocolate brown eyes. He was tall, well, taller than her. He smiled at something Chad said and you could see the dimmples forming around his cheeks.

"Violet!... " Patrick came to the kitchen where I was hiding behind the door frame. "Violet, there you are...where's ?" Violet grabbed Patrick by the leg and hid behind him instead. "She went to the bathroom" she said clinging on to him tighter.

The old women came rushing into the room "Oh, your here already" she said walking over to the couch and grabbed her bag. "Well, I guess I'll be leaving now" She said and started walking over to the door.

"Wait, " Chad yelled, walking over to the women. The old women turned around. "Don't you want to meet our new son" Chad said with happiness bouncing off his face.

"Nah, I'm good" She said and walked out the door, slamming it in front of his face. Chad stood there dumbfounded and after a few seconds turned around.

"Okay, then" he said and walked back to where we were all standing.

"Violet, hunny, come over here" Violet who was still behind Patrick, walked towards Chad. She looked up at him and he smiled. "Violet meet your new brother" She turned around and was greeted with a huge smile from- "Hi, I'm Tate" he said reaching out a hand. "Hi, I'm Violet" she said, timidly shaking his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

1 week later...

"GO TO HELL, PATRICK!"

"FUCK YOU,CHAD!"

"YOU SAID WE WOULD BE HAPPY AGAIN...YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!"

"OH YEAH, WELL, I LIED!'

"please don't go...please don't leave me!"

Chad was crying again.

Violet was at her usual hidding spot, crying her eyes out. Tate came in rushing to her side. He embraced her small frame ando whispered softly in her ear "Ssh, Vi, it's giong to be okay...don't cry" he said wiping a few tears off her cheek.

Patrick stomped down the steps with a box in his hands. He rushed to the door and walked out. Chad came in to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of wine. He chugged down the wine and poured himself another glass and swallowed the liqour down. He grabbed the glass in his hands and started rolling it in his hand. He then threw the glass against the wall. He grabbed the wine bittle and brought it to his mouth. He took it up to his room and locked the door.

Violet and Tate were still under the table. She had calmed down a little, but not completely. She was crying on Tate's chest. "Ssh, I promise it will be okay, Vi...I promise."

12:00 midnight...

She heard a door creak and was immediately woken up from her slumber. In her bedrooms doorway stood Patrick. He had a black suitcase in his hands. Patrick walked over to her.

"Ssh" he said bringing his finger to his lips. Violet sat up in bed.

"duf-" she started, but was cut off by Patricks hand over her mouth.

Violets eyes widened. Patrick handed her the suitcase. She stared at him, confused.

"Pack your clothes Violet...and be quiet"

"But wher-"

"Just pack your clothes, Violet!" he yelled, but soon regreted it. He was afraid of Chad walking in on them. He didn't have time for that.

She got off bed and started to open drawers, grabbing her clothes, and placing them in the suitcase. She grabbed a toy dinousour that Tate had given her as a late birthday present, and placed it neatly in her suitcase. "there, I'm done" she said.

"Okay" he said running his fingers through his hair. He let out a breath and continued "come, we have to go" he grabbed her hand and lead her to the staircase. They walked down slowly, carefully trying not to make any noise. The last step creaked loudly, and Patrick flinched as if someone was about to puch him.

They heard a door open from above. "Hurry let's get out of here!" he gripped her hand tighter and started running with her towards the car. She got in the car and Patrick shoved her suitcase in the backseat. He got in and started the car. Patrick backed up in the driveway just as Chad came running towards them.

"HEY, COME BACK YOU CAN'T TAKE HER LIKE THIS!"

Chad yelled at the top of his lungs.

Patrick sped up into the street. Violet looked out of the window behind her and saw Chad racing towards them. Patrick picked up his speed, until Chad was out of view.

She felt tears rolling down her face, but she was too scared and confused to wipe them away.

2 hours later...

Patrick took Violet back to Dereck's place. That's the only place they could be safe now. He knew Chad would call the police and have them look for him, they would take Violet away from him, and he would spend time in jail, but he wasn't going to let that happen.

They walked over to the little house that was painted a sky shade blue. It was a place full of happiness and love, or at least that's what Patrick thought.

Patrick knocked on the door a few times and a tall dark haired guy with crystal blue eyes came out. He was attractive.

"Patrick...?" The guy trailed off looking at Violet.

"I hope you don't mind I brought someone along" Patrick said gesturing to Violet.

Dereck gave him a fake smile while shaking his head.

"Oh, of course I don't mind, I love children" He said crouching down in front of Violet and tapping her nose. Dereck hated children, but if pretending to like them will keep him with Patrick, he would do it.

"Oh, what a relief" he said half joking. They all walked inside and sat down in the living room. Violet sat on Patrick's lap and he soothed out her hair.

"I'll go bring something to drink" Dereck said getting up and heading towards the kitchen. Violet looked up at her dad. "duffy, where are we?" she asked. Patrick looked down at her daughter and smiled.

"This is your new home, Violet"


	4. Chapter 4

One whole week passed by and Violet was beginning to see Derek's real intentions with her. He didn't love children, no, he hated them. He thought of Violet as an obsticle in between his and Patrick's love. He wanted her out of his house, the sooner the better.

That week was hell for Violet, she felt like a third wheel in that house. She couldn't even call it home, because her home was with Tate and Chad. Not here with a stranger that doesn't even like her.

Patrick didn't let her go outside.

She hasn't been going to school this whole week either. Patrick was begginig to home school her. He didn't want to run the risk of someone seeing them.

Today Patrick went out to find a job and she was alone with Derek in the house. He made her do chores while he layed down on the couch and watched tv. Once she was done washing the dishes she went over to Derek.

"I'm done". Violet said.

He stopped watching the TV to look at her. He stood up from the couch. Violet seeing how tall he was, got scared. "What do you mean your done?! Don't you see all the mess thats around here!" he grabbed her by the hair and dragged towards the kitchen. He tossed her a broom. "Here sweep up all this dust, and it better be spotless once I come back!" Derek went and grabbed his keys from the counter.

"b...but where are you going?" Violet asked.

"None of your buissness" he spat back at her, and walked out the door. That was it for her. She wasn't going to put up with this everyday. She went up to the room they had given her, because that wasn't her room, and packed up her stuff.

She went to a park near the house and sat in a bench, thinking what she would. She had no where to go, she didn't even know where she was.

She sat in that bench for hours thinking where to go. Maybe running away wasn't such a good idea after all. She got off the bench and grabbed her suitcase.

Now, the only problem was finding her way back to the house.

She walked down the sidewalk, dragging her suitcase behind her. Their was no one in sight, streets were empty, and not a single car to be seen. She suddenly heard heavy footsteps behind her, her heart pounded against her chest a bit faster. She was scared to turn around. The footsteps stopped. She turned her head slowly, but saw there was no one.

She continued walking, only this time faster. The footsteps started again, but now they were getting louder with every step she took. She tightened the grip of her suitecase and ran as fast as she could. Turning around in a dark alley to hide behind a trash can.

She was scared, more than she has ever been in her life. She sat down on the dirty pavement of the alley, and hugged her knees tight. She buried her head in between them and started to cry.

A shadow casted over her body and she looked up. Her eyes grew wide in fear and she started to shake.

"What are you doing here?!" It was Derek. "didn't I tell you to clean the house, you little brat!"

She was shaking even more. All she wanted to do at this moment was dissapear.

"Answer me!"

"I'm s-sorry" was all she could muster to stay.

"You will be sorry after this...GET UP!" He comanded, gripping her by the arm and dragging her to the car. They made it home and he took her to her bedroom. He threw ver across the bed. She didn't stop crying the whole ride home. Her eyes were red and puffed.

Derek unbuckled his belt and was a about to hit her with it, but he heard Patrick coming in the house. "You got saved this time" he walked over to the door frame "but next time you won't be so lucky" he sneered and walked away. She was left crying on her bed.

The next day she was getting ready to go and buy some groceries with Patrick. They got in the car and drove off to the store. When they got there it was closed. "Great" Patrick said, running his fingers through his hair. That was the only grocery store near the house. "Well, I guess we're going to have to go to the one down town" He said, and we both got in the car again.

Ten minutes later they arrived. They walked In the store and started looking for their groceries.

"Hey sweetie, can you go get some cereal, I have to go get something else, but I'll meet you back here okay?" He said, then walked away.

Violet walked down the long aisle full of different kinds of cereals. She spotted some Froot Loops and reached her hand for it, she grabbed it and was about to walk away with it, but she realized she wasn't the only one who grabbed the box. She looked up to see who it was. Tate.

Her mouth dropped open. "Oh my god, Vi, it's you!" Tate exclaimed, embracing her in his arms. "I missed you so much" he whispered in her ear. "Me too" she said.

"Tate sweetie, did you fi-...Violet!" Chad yelled, and ran to give her a hug. "Oh my god darling, are you alright? did anyone hurt you?...where's Patrick?" Chad asked cupping his hands on her cheeks.

"He's here with me" Violet said.

Something clicked inside of Chad's head, and he grabbed both Tate and Violets hands and dragged them out of the store, and into the car. Violet felt scared, like the first time this happened. "It's okay Vi, you're going back home, your real home".


End file.
